Tarzan and the Lion
by GKHJ123
Summary: Tarzan befriends a lion who he saved from a poacher's trap. However, the lion is desired by a pair of new poachers. Can Tarzan protect him?
1. Encounter with a Lion

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Tarzan" or its characters. They are properties of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1

"Encounter with a King."

It was another unusually warm day in the jungles of Africa. The sun was shining and the waves were crashing on the shores. It all seemed normal, except the sounds of footfalls were moving through the branches and trees. Two men wearing hunter's clothes had been crossing through the jungles with guns drawn. They were now waiting in a clearing for

"I'm telling you Max," said the first hunter, who spoke with a British Accent. "That lion should have been here by now."

"Quincy, you old goon," replied Max, who also spoke with a British Accent. "You have to be patient to get a creature of this much power. When we catch it and bring it back to London, why we'll be the most famous men in Britain. But, we have to be patient and-".

Just then, they saw what appeared to be a large male African lion walking in a clearing. Just then, the Lion walked under a tree and that appeared to be the signal for the men to make their move.

"Gotcha!" they cried and they pulled down on a rope that sent a cage onto the lion. The lion roared in fear and the poachers came out from their hiding place, smiling evilly at the lion, who was growling at them.

"Well, now looky here, Quincy," said Max. "Can you smell British pounds right about now?"

"Let's take this cat and get out of here," replied Quincy. "I'll get the boys."

Just then, a loud yell was heard in the clearing and a man with brown hair and wearing a loincloth emerged in front of the men and was now shielding the lion from them. The two men drew their guns and were prepared to shoot at this man. But, he showed a spear at them.

"You did a dangerous move by catching this lion," he said with anger in his voice. "If you don't leave now, you will suffer the consequences of the jungle."

"Now, look here, you savage," cried Max. "We want this lion and we are going to take it whether you like it or not. Now, step aside or we will make you step aside."

The man didn't move and pointed his spear at them. This made them drop their guns and stick their hands up.

"Now, go," said the man. "And do not come back here again." Complying, Max and Quincy picked up their weapons and left. As the men left, the wild man turned his attention to the lion, lifting the cage up from him.

"You are safe now Mumba," he said to the lion in a calm voice. "They will never harm you again."

"Thank you, Tarzan of the Apes," said Mumba in a deep voice. "I am most grateful for what you have done." He bowed to Tarzan and ran off into the distance. Tarzan smiled as the animal left and turned back towards the jungle.

Later, Tarzan spoke about the lion to his Ape friend, Terk.

"A lion named Mumba," said Terk, munching on Mangos. "What's a lion named Mumba doing in this part of the jungle? Don't they belong in the Savannah or somewhere?"

"Well, he belongs in a den near the Wazari village," replied Tarzan. "Apparently, poachers are seeking these Lions and I have to protect them all from them. However, in doing so, I have become close friends with Mumba." Terk continued eating not really caring about what Tarzan was saying.

"Let me tell you something, hairless wonder," replied Terk. "If there is a highly respected lion out there not willing to attack Gorillas, then how come you think they are more respected than shall we say Leopards and Panthers?"

"Lions are nobler and they show more dignity than most wild cats of the jungle," explained Tarzan. "Do you remember the time Jane took in a leopard cub against my wishes?"

"How could I forget Fluffy?" remarked Terk. "It was fun for a while, but then you had your suspicions about Fluffy and you told her he needed to go and well, the rest was history."

"Leopards and Panthers are savage creatures, Terk," said Tarzan. "You, I and everyone know that a leopard killed my human family, they almost killed Kerchak and that two panthers hunted down Jane and her friends. But, this lion is a friend and I will risk my life to protect him."

Tarzan grabbed his spear and rubbed it as he spoke. "You will soon see Terk that not all wild cats can be our enemies," said Tarzan.

Later that night, Tarzan continued his story about the lion to his wife, Jane Porter, who was usually dressed in a yellow shirt and green wrap around skirt.

"Tarzan, are you sure this Lion is a friend of yours," asked Jane, who spoke in a British Accent. "I mean, it's rather unusual for lions to be in this part of the jungle. "

"But, this lion is no different, Jane," he said. "He lives in a den near the Wazari village and he is very respectable amongst other creatures of the jungle. He is a very good friend of mine."

"Well, then maybe I should meet him," replied Jane. "After all, not all kings and queens are trouble, if they run their kingdoms properly."

"What is royal life like in England, Jane?" asked Tarzan. "Is it any different than here in the jungle?"

"Well, when I was growing up Queen Victoria was a very well-liked leader," explained Jane. "There had been many kings and queens before her, but she revolutionized England in a way we have never seen before. Why, she had done so much that the people pay homage to her almost every year. But, after she passed away, life just was never the same. I mean King Edward is a good king, but I feel that England lost a really good friend and leader." Jane sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "But, you see Tarzan, ever since I lived here with you, I feel that maybe we should do something for the jungle in a way Queen Victoria did for England."

Tarzan looked at his wife with content and approached her. "Jane, we have done enough for this jungle more than you could ever imagine," said Tarzan. "Perhaps we could learn something from Mumba in a way we could not think possible."

"What do you mean, Tarzan?" asked Jane. "What can we learn from this lion?"

"You will soon, see," said Tarzan.


	2. Into the Lion's Den

Chapter 2

"Into the Lion's Den."

Max and Quincy walked back to their camps only with their guns in their hands. They were close to getting the Lion and if it weren't for Tarzan's interference, they would have been successful. Now, they were worried about facing their boss.

"What are going to tell the boss?" Quincy groaned. "He is going to kill us both because we ran into a savage wild man." Max was not bothered by what his partner had to say.

"Now, look, Quincy," Max said sternly. "I am going to do the talking and you can just keep your mouth shut. If you don't say anything, we will be fine and nothing will happen to us."

They entered the camp which was in a secluded area near Renard Dumont's trading post. Entering the camp, they approached the tent of their leader who was big and muscular and had a black beard much like a pirate who had the same name.

"Well, boys," he said in a gruff British accent. "I see we didn't come back with a lion now did we?"

"You see, Mr. Paddington," Max said. "We were going to catch this lion, but this wild man showed up and he told us to leave." Mr. Paddington didn't believe a word they said and chomped down on the cigar he was smoking on.

"So, you two were scared away by a wild man," he said angrily. "You were so scared that you ran for your lives. Well, let me tell you something: we are going to do away with this wild man and get that lion once and for all. But, the difference is you two are not going to lead us in catching this animal."

"No, Mr. Paddington?" asked Max. "But, how are you going to-". Paddington slammed his fist on the desk to silence Max from uttering another word.

"Now, listen you idiots," he said loudly. "I hope you remember Neils and Murkus, don't you?"

"The secondary group of poachers you brought on this trip," asked Max. "They were the ones whom you hired because they tried to catch a gorilla?"

"That is correct, you blundering fool," said Mr. Paddington. "They are going to help us catch this lion and do away with the wild man at the same time." Mr. Paddington smiled evilly at the two bumbling poachers and looked to find Neils and Murkus enter the tent.

The next day, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Terk and Tantor the elephant were making their way towards the Lion's den near the Wazari village.

"So, I guess we are meeting this lion you befriended, Tarzan," said Tantor. "Just make sure they don't hurt me in any way."

"Stay brave, Tantor," said Tarzan. "Mumba is very sensitive to danger. One slight twitch of danger can make him defensive." Jane who was wearing a pith hat, yellow shirt with purple necktie, green skirt, stockings and boots, nodded in agreement.

"Tarzan," she asked. "Are you sure that Mumba is that sensitive? We can make an alliance with him if there is no trouble between us, right?"

"Of course, Janey," said her father. "Tarzan wants to introduce us to his friend and we are doing the proper thing by meeting him now aren't we?"

Soon, the group arrived at the Lion's den and a pair of lionesses, thinking they were invading their territory, growled at them in an effort to protect their land.

"Maybe, they think we shouldn't be here," Tantor whimpered. "Why don't we go home?"

"Wait," said Tarzan. "We mean no harm." The lionesses stopped growling when Tarzan approached them and backed away from them.

"Are you the human who saved Mumba?" said the first lioness. "If you are, then you and your friends are welcome here. Follow us." They followed the lionesses into the den and there sat Mumba, in all his glory, waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome, Tarzan," he said. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you again too," replied Tarzan. "I brought you my wife, her father and my animal friends to meet you." Mumba walked over to Jane and her father and sniffed them both. After sniffing them, he turned back to Tarzan.

"These humans share the same scent as you," he said. "It appears that you live together in a den of your own."

"No, we don't live in a den," laughed Jane. "We live in a tree house that was built by Tarzan's parents when he was a child."

Mumba sniffed at the comment and walked back towards Tarzan.

"I don't trust him so far," thought Terk. "He sniffed Jane and the Professor. Who would do something like that?"

"Mumba," said Tarzan. "We have come to make an alliance with you and your den after the attack you had from those poachers."

Mumba was very surprised in regards to Tarzan's proposal. He was grateful to be rescued by Tarzan but at the same time, an alliance was out of the blue for him.

"Tarzan, my friend," he said. "You had saved me from the encroaching humans. That is enough from you. Besides, we have already befriended a group of warriors that live together in a nearby village."

Mumba was of course referring to the Wazari's who were friends with Tarzan and his family. Tarzan would have said no on the alliance, but he wanted them to be his friend in any way.

"We are friends with the Wazari's," remarked Jane. "Just recently, we even attended a wedding there between the chief's son and his betrothed."

"Ah, yes," said Mumba. "The chief's son, Basuli, isn't it? A very strong human like yourself, Tarzan, but of different skin color than the one you and your fellow humans have."

"Well, you see," said Jane. "We understand you have an alliance with the Wazari's, but Tarzan and Basuli together can be very helpful for you in case you and your den run into any danger."

"That is true," replied Mumba. "But, two alliances are overprotective of this den. My den has been friends with the villagers for many generations and that they will always be there for us. You protect many animals, Tarzan, and you must do that. You can be our friend, but you can't be our protector."

"Very well, Mumba," said Tarzan. "But if you ever want extra protection. Then come to me. Let's go, everyone. Farewell, Mumba."

Mumba watched the group leave and went back to his lionesses. Meanwhile, Tarzan and company made their way back towards the tree house.

"Tarzan, I don't understand," said Jane. "Why didn't you force him into letting him be your protector?"

"Jane, Mumba's sensitivity-. " Tarzan attempted to reply, but Jane soon interrupted.

"I don't care about his sensitivity," interrupted Jane. "What matters is that he needs extra protection from poachers and that sometimes you have to be assertive to get to your goals."

"But how can we?" Tarzan asked. "I thought you wanted us to do something for the jungle like what your Queen did for England."

"That's right, Tarzan," said Jane. "Queen Victoria made alliances with neighboring countries here in Africa and made them stronger than ever before. Some even claimed territories in England's name to make new lives for themselves and the people of the respected African countries. But, if you are going to persuade Mumba, then you need to figure out how to do it."

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and the roar of lions out in the distance.

"What was that?" cried Jane.

"It's the den," said Tarzan. "It's being attacked. Go back home, I'll find out what is happening."

Tarzan grabbed a vine and swung towards the scene of disaster. Jane wanted to follow Tarzan and tried to grab a vine but was stopped by her father.

"We'll go together," said Professor Porter.

So, without Tarzan noticing, Jane, her father, Terk and Tantor headed for the scene of disaster unknown of the danger they were about to get themselves into.


	3. Captured

Chapter 3

"Captured by the Poachers."

Tarzan raced as fast as he could through the jungles. He continued to hear the sounds of gunfire and the roars of the lions coming from the dens. Approaching the scene of disaster, he saw the sight of lions being rounded up and thrown into the cages that were brought to the den. Then, he saw Mumba being dragged by Neils and Murkus and beating his chest along with doing his yell, Tarzan charged at the poachers and knocked them down to the ground.

"Well, look at this, Murkus," said Neils. "It's our old friend, Tarzan, coming to pay us a little visit."

"Heh, it sure is," remarked Murkus. "Better yet, he is here for this here lion. You want him? Come and get him."

"Leave them alone!" demanded Tarzan. "You both know you are not welcome here in this jungle. Now leave!" Tarzan swung his spear at the poachers to show he was not kidding. The two poachers just laughed it off. Tarzan did not flinch at this, but just then, Mr. Paddington approached Tarzan from behind and shot a tranquilizer dart at Tarzan's neck. Tarzan groaned and fell to the ground at the feet of Neils and Murkus.

"Well, well, well, so you are Tarzan," chuckled Mr. Paddington. "I have always wanted to meet you, face to face. Why, you are the most sought out man in London, better yet, the world." He then turned his attention to Neils and Murkus.

"Get Tarzan and the lions back to camp," he ordered. "We leave in the morning." He left to check on the other poachers and whatever lions they captured. Tarzan continued to moan from the dart which was still in his neck and caught a last glimpse of Neils and Murkus before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile, Jane and the others arrived at the den to see that the poachers had already arrived. They were soon joined by Basuli and several Wazari warriors brandishing spears.

"Jane, Professor," cried Basuli. "What happened here?"

"Good heavens, I am not sure," replied Jane. "But, it seems like there has been an attack here."

"You are right, Janey," said Professor Porter. "It appears that Tarzan was right about us not following him. It appears that poachers were here and they left with the lions."

"They took Mumba and the lionesses," said Basuli. "We must go after them. Who knows what will be done to them if we do not do something."

"Right, Basuli," replied Professor Porter. "I guess we'll join you and then-." But the Wazari's held up spears to prevent Professor Porter from stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Basuli. "We know these poachers longer than you and they are very dangerous."

"How so dangerous are they, Basuli?" Jane asked. "I'm sure Tarzan is at the mercy of these poachers unless we do something."

"They had been after these lions for a long time now, almost a week," explained Basuli. "We Wazaris have been friends with these lions for a good many generations. They protect us and we protect them and many Wazari warriors have sacrificed themselves defending these lions."

"But, what about Tarzan?" pleaded Jane. "What do they plan to do to him?"

"They want to take Tarzan to England along with the lions," replied Basuli. "They want to do it for their own selfish gains that we do not tolerate here in the jungle." Basuli took notice of Jane's puppy dog pout and sighed exasperatedly.

"But, you are welcome to help us," he said. "But this rescue mission is very dangerous and who knows what will happen to us if anything goes wrong. Follow us." So the group left and followed the tracks of the poachers who now held Tarzan and the lions captured in their camps.

At the poacher's camp, Tarzan came around from the dart's strike. He was now strapped down to a chair in front of Mr. Paddington, who was now playing with a bullet from his gun.

"Ah, Tarzan," he said. "I see you are awake now." Tarzan vaguely heard his captor's words and gave a scowl at him as he woke up.

"What are you doing to the lions?" he demanded. "And how dare you invade this jungle. You know that poachers are not welcome."

"That's funny," replied Mr. Paddington. "No one ever told me that poachers were not welcome here. I can come into any jungle anytime I want."

"Where are the lions?" Tarzan growled. "If you do anything to them, I'll-."

"You are no position to make demands," laughed Mr. Paddington. "As long as you are in here with me, the lions are under our guard. Soon, we will be on a boat bound for England and you will become a tool for scientists and your lion friends will soon live the rest of their lives in the London Zoo for people to see."

Tarzan snarled at every word that was coming out of Mr. Paddington's mouth, knowing the dire situation he was now in. He had been in many dire situations before, but this was completely different.


	4. Fighting the Poachers

Chapter 4

"Fighting the Poachers."

Outside in the cage that was holding him, Mumba was powerless to do anything to help his new friend or his lionesses. All he could do was wait for someone, anyone, to help him.

Suddenly, he heard rustling out in the distance. He took up his battle position to defend himself from the intruder or intruders that were seemingly approaching him.

"Who is there?" he growled. "Are you here to rescue us or kill us for your own good?"

He was relieved to see Basuli and his fellow Wazri warriors emerging from the shadows. They quietly walked over to the cages and Basuli tried to unlock the cage as quietly as he could.

"Are you hurt, Mumba?" Basuli asked. "Where are the lionesses?"

"The humans placed them in an area not too far from here," replied Mumba. "They better not hurt them."

The cage was opened and Mumba stepped down while the Wazari warriors freed the other lionesses. A few minutes later, all the lionesses were freed.

"Where is your friend?" Mumba asked.

"His mate and his friends are looking for him," replied Basuli. "We must join them." With the lions freed, Basuli and the Wazari's made their way towards Mr. Paddington's office. Just then, a group of poachers, including Neils and Murkus, emerged to find that the lions had been freed and pointed the gun at the group.

"Where did you think you are all going?" they asked evilly. "Get back in your cages, all of you and you savages are under arrest." Basuli and the warriors seemed like they were going to give up but then suddenly, they heard the sound of trumpets out in the distance. Suddenly, Jane and Terk jumped off of Terk's back and onto the backs of the poachers. After a brief struggle, they managed to end up throwing them onto the ground.

"Perfect timing, everyone," said Basuli. "Although we preferred that you stay behind."

"Aren't you glad we came along?" Jane asked, her shirt and skirt torn from the struggle.

"You Wazari's think you can do this alone? Think again," added Terk. Nobody messes with gorillas."

"Indeed," added Professor Porter, who was on Tantor's back. "You go after Tarzan, we'll stay here with the poachers."

"I don't think so," said a voice. Mr. Paddington emerged from behind the shadows with a gun to Tarzan's head. A group of poachers followed him armed with guns.

"Anyone makes a move and the ape man gets it!" he cried.

"Leave him alone, you beast," cried Jane attempting to run to Tarzan. She was held back by several Wazari warriors.

"Jane, no!" he said. "If you do anything crazy, he'll hurt Tarzan!" A distraught Jane was forced to comply and the group appeared to surrender. Suddenly, the sound of growls was heard from behind Mr. Paddington's head. Looking up, Mr. Paddington and the poachers found themselves face to face with Mumba and the lionesses, which had gotten away during the struggle.

"Shoot them!" yelled Mr. Paddington. Tarzan took this distraction and stomped his foot on Mr. Paddington's, freeing himself from his grasp. The lions charged towards the poachers and they tried to shoot them but were overpowered by them.

While the poachers dealt with the lions and were seemingly losing, Mr. Paddington tried to run away but was tackled by Tarzan and several Wazaris. He managed to get himself free after a brief struggle and Tarzan and Basuli, now armed with spears, cornered him before he could get away.

"Don't hurt me, please!" begged Mr. Paddington. "If you want me to leave, I will."

"Then do so…now," Tarzan said angrily.

"And don't you ever come back into this jungle," added Basuli. "If you do, you will never come out of here alive."

Mr. Paddington ran from the warriors as fast as his legs could carry him. The poachers who managed to escape from the lions, including Neils and Murkus, also joined him in running away. However, several other poachers, including Max and Quincy, lay dead by the lionesses. As they ran, Tarzan and Basuli watched with relief, knowing that the lions and themselves were safe. Jane ran over to Tarzan and hugged him knowing he was safe. It was over, the poachers were defeated. However, Tarzan knew that Neils and Murkus would one day be back, even more determined to make sure that Tarzan would not succeed in their goals again.

The next day, Tarzan and Basuli were back at the lion's den for the first time since the invasion of poachers. Mumba had injured his paw in the final struggle against Mr. Paddington.

"I am glad for us all to be back thanks to the both of you," said Mumba. "We owe you our lives."

"That's great to hear," said Basuli. "Tarzan and I will make sure nothing happens to you every again." Mumba knew that he had to embrace Tarzan as a protector along with Basuli.

"Yes, Basuli," replied Mumba. "Tarzan is a great warrior like yourself and I deserve to enlist the both of you as protectors of this den."

"You know, Mumba," said Tarzan. "You remind me of Kerchak, who led my gorilla family for many years. He was a great leader and one day, you will be like him."

"What do you mean, Tarzan?" asked Mumba. "How do I remind you of Kerchak?"

"He had difficulty accepting for who I am," replied Tarzan. "Over time, he grew to accept me for who I am and accepted me when he died."

"Then, what you are saying is true. I just had to realize that," said Mumba.

As Mumba spoke, Tarzan smiled knowing that his friend had finally accepted him not just as a friend, but as a protector.


End file.
